monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lesser Succubus/@comment-97.89.166.124-20141202021244/@comment-26097222-20150211120015
^ That's a pretty common theme in MGE. Since it's a porn setting that tries to hit every fetish there is, some of the implications of the theme don't bear thinking about too long if you're into strictly vanilla sex though. But Party is right -- if a woman gets turned into a monster, especially a Succubus or a subsoecies of it, she loses most (but not all) of the inhibitions and doubts that held her back as a human. If she has always felt attracted to a particular person but always felt too shy, or that it was wrong of her to feel that way, or that there was no way that person would ever notice her the transformation removes those doubts. One of the first things she'll do is go and act on those desires. If she's single but has always had a crush on one particular man, but has always been too shy to approach him, well, she's not shy anymore. She'll go right to him, instinctively approach him in the way that gives her the best chance of success -- instinctively sensing any sexual kinks or fetishes he has. Problems can arise from this, mind you. If He turns her down, she probably won't take no for an answer and has both instinctive charm magic and enough strength to bench press a small car. He might well have valid reasons -- perhaps he's completely gay, perhaps he's married and doesn't want to cheat on his wife, perhaps he despises her for whatever reason, perhaps he's a priest who has sworn vows, perhaps he's an adult and she's a little too young -- but she acts anyway not caring about all of that. If she is happily married to a man, and has kids, she'll still consider herself happily married after turning into a Succubus. Due to the rules of the MGE settings, she'll probably be monogamous with him. She won't turn on the kids -- if anything, she'll probably become a more attentive mother to them, as monster girls regard having a husband and raising kids to be THE most important thing in their lives regardless of what they thought as a human. At first, she'll be a little unhappy with the way her husband always passes out from exhaustion before she's sated, but that won't send her to other men (unless a cheating wife is one of his sexual fetishes). Over time, his body will be flooded with the demonic energy she's filled with and will physically adapt to be a better lover for her -- he gets better stamina, physically stronger, never unable to perform, etc. About the only oddity from her existing husband's point of view will be her outlook on children. Where most human women might want only a few kids, or to pace themselves for health reasons, his newly-turned wife wants to be pregnant all the time, and to have as many kids as possible with him. She won't allow him to use a condom, or any other birth control. Her fertility rate has dropped, and she knows it -- she wants every chance she can get for more kids. The existing kids from before she was changed will be treated very lovingly, she'll be the perfect mother to them, and Heaven help anyone who threatens one, because one of those inhibitions she lost is 'should not kill threats to my kids, only maim'. Her ideas on sex ed will be very odd by human standards, her version of The Talk will be more about encouragement than warning of dangers. Over time, just from being near her, the kids will change too -- any male children will gain the advantages her husband does, though at a slower rate. Any daughters will over time change into whatever monster type their mother has become. Any children conceived after the woman's change will ALWAYS be female, of the same type of monster she is. Only human women can bear sons in this setting and only to human men -- so if her husband has no sons and wants them, he needs a second wife who is human, and he needs to do it before being with his monster wife changes him. If not, well, there's always adoption.